The Beginning Of It All
by Crystalwolfxll
Summary: Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy become alive as they go through their first restaurant and are hidden in a room at their creator's home.


First Day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

By: Crystalwolfxll

It is the first day, or the opening day, of the new restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Families of all sizes were crowding the entrance of Freddy's. The crowd was much more bigger than what it was expected to be. The owner, Scott, was beaming. The kids were excited to see the four new animatronics, to eat pizza, to play games with friends or to make new friends. There were kids of all sizes, and ages.

"Scott!" Shouted a co-worker noticing something off about one of the animatronics.

Scott went up to the co-worker calmly. "What is the matter?"

"Somethings off about the duck.." The co-worker replied shakily.

"You mean Chica?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What's the matter, my friend?"

"N-nothing, boss."

"You know that if you have any issues, that you can come to me.. Right?"

"Yes, boss."

"Good. Now lets get that bib on Chica."

"W-what?"

Scott sighed while grabbing the bib and put it on Chica. He motioned for the co-worker to get ready to boot the animatronics up. Scott went back to the front of the new restaurant.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! We all hope that you all enjoy the animatronics, the food, well the food is mainly pizza but still enjoy the food, and everything else we have to offer! This place is a family fun area! Bring your kids here! All kids are welcome, just like all families are welcome! Now," Scott smiled as he started to finish up and open the restaurant completely. "Who's ready for some fun?"

The younger kids began to scream and laugh with excitement, parents were trying to calm the younger kids down, while the older kids were impatient to get in. Scott opened the restaurant and the kids ran in while the parents walked in knowing this was going to be a huge pain when it's time to leave. The animatronics came to life.

"Hey kids! I am Freddy Fazbear. This is Chica," Freddy, the bear animatronic, motioned to Chica, the duck animatronic. "and this is Bonnie." He motioned to Bonnie, the bunny animatronic.

"Argh, Forgetting about me, I see." Came a voice from Pirates Cove. "I am Foxy the Pirate! Misbehave on these taverns and ye'll be walkin the plank." Said Foxy, the fox animatronic.

The day goes on with kids eating pizza, running around, playing, laughing, and screaming with joy. The parents started to get a headache from all the screaming. Hours passed as the kids ran around, eating pizza and admiring the four animatronics. Scott motioned to the his co-worker to come over to him.

"Y-yes, Scott?"

"Look around," Scott said, his co-worker looked around. "And tell me what you see."

"W-well I see a group of kids eating pizza and drinking sodas. I also see a group of kids running around. There's a little girl near Foxy the Pirate. The parents are taking something for their headaches."

"Yes. But, the kids are all having fun." Scott turned to go to his office. "Oh, and go get the girl away from Foxy. Can't have anything going wrong, can we?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. See ya later." Scott entered his office as the co-worker went up to the girl to get her away from Foxy. Once he reached the girl, Foxy had bitten half of the girl's face off. Children screamed, ran, or cried as parents had to drag their kids away from the animatronics and to the cars. Scott ran up to the co-worker and the girl whose face was half missing.

"What happened?"

"That damned animatronic ate half of my daughter's face. That's what happened!" The mother shouted. Scott looked over to her and walked up to her.

"Your daughter will be fine. Is the ambulance on its way?"

"Yes, and the police as well."

Scott sighed. "Very well."

The mother went to her daughter who was dying when the ambulance and police arrived.

"Ma'am, we will need you to back up so we can get your daughter help."

The mother complied with the paramedics and watched them take her to the ambulance. A police officer walked up to the mother and asked a series of questions then walked up to the co-worker, asking a series of questions to him. Finally, the officer walked up to Scott.

"Sir, can you please explain why your fox animatronic attacked the girl?"

"No, sir, I cannot."

"Did you make sure that all of the animatronics were safe and unharmful towards humans?"

"Yes sir. All of them were safe and unharmful towards us."

"Alright. Sir, we are going to have you deactivate the animatronics and put them were they are always at for sleep. We will be sending someone over to check them to see if what you say is true. And, have a night guard posted from closing to opening, alright?"

"Loud and clear, sir."

"Alright. See you in a week."

"Have a good evening, sir."

The officer nodded and talked to his partner. Scott walked up to his co-worker.

"Michael..."

The co-worker, Michael, quickly stood up.

"Yes sir?"

"Deactivate the animatronics and you will be the nightguard. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"And your pay will be raised by 75¢."

"Thank you sir."

Scott walked to his office and did some paperwork. Michael deactivated the animatronics and knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

"Sir, the animatronics have been deactivated."

"Good. Do you know what to do as the nightguard?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. See you tonight, Mike."

"See you tonight sir."

Michael went home and Scott continued his paper work. At 11:50 p.m., Michael came in and Scott finished the paper work.

"Welcome, Mike."

"Hello sir."

"You will be in here, Mike. Camera is right here, doors, buttons, flashlight." Scott showed him everything.

"Thank you sir. Everything will go smoothly."

"Good. See you in the morning, Mike."

Scott went home and Mike sat down and spun around in the chair when there was a loud thump. Michael got up quickly and looked through the cameras. He saw that one of the animatronics was moving.

"What? They are not supposed to be moving. I thought I deactivated them!" He grabbed his flashlight and went to the animatronic.

"Bonnie… Damned animatronics..." He muttered and looked at the switch on Bonnie's back to deactivate.

"You are already deactivated." Bonnie turned and looked at him. Michael's eyes went wide. "What the hell?"

Bonnie attacked and killed Michael. The other animatronics moved towards Bonnie and grabbed Michael's bleeding, fresh corpse and stuffed him in a green rabbit animatronic. The green rabbit animatronic is old and never has been used before, so it was a perfect place to hide a corpse.

In the morning, when Scott went to check up on Michael, he saw that Michael was not in the office. So, Scott went to look for him. He checked the bathrooms, the kitchen, the stages as well. He unlocked the storage room where the green rabbit animatronic suit was and was hit with the smell of old, rotting flesh mixed with feces and waste. He gagged and slammed the door shut and called the cops. When the cops arrived, he told them what happened.

"Sir, you will need to shut this place down, reopen again. But with better animatronics. You know, that don't bug out and eat half a kid's face?"

"Yes ma'am. I will shut this place down and reopen. With better animatronics. I promise."

"Alright. Good luck, sir."

"Thank you, ma'am. And have a good afternoon!" He said as she left the building. He looked over at the animatronics and walked up to Freddy.

"I did have hopes for this place to be successful. Without the bugged out animatronics, you know? I have to reopen again with different animatronics. I had grown up with you four all my life. I created the plans for you four and I had someone build you guys. I loved you four. I will make sure that your memories are all some what there in the other animatronics. I promise." Scott looked at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked the tears away and activated them.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I am Freddy Fazbear and this is my gang. Chica," Freddy motioned to Chica. "and Bonnie!" Freddy motioned to Bonnie.

"Hahahaha thanks for introducing us Freddy! Are you all ready to rock?"

Chica giggled creepily.

"Aw, thank you Freddy for introducing us! Who wants some fresh pizza?"

"Argh, ye forgot me, Foxy the Pirate! Ye misbehave, and ye'll be walking the plank!"

"Foxy, be nice to them! They are only kids – _food_!" Freddy's voicebox glitched out. Scott tapped his voicebox gently.

"Aye, it is the truth!"

Scott deactivated Foxy first, then Bonnie. After Bonnie, he deactivated Freddy.

"Who wants some delicious _flesh_?"

Scott got creeped out and quickly deactivated Chica. He called a moving truck to move all the animatronics, used or not, to his place. He walked outside and called for some people to reconstruct Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and to redesign it. An hour later, the moving truck came and a male walked up to Scott.

"They are inside."

The male simply nodded and began to moved the animatronics to Scott's home. Soon after the moving truck left, the reconstructing people came and they and scott made plans on how Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria could be built better. They agreed on a new building plan and had the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria destroyed. They quickly began to rebuild it. Scott told them to go home and left to his home.

Upon arriving at home, and parking in the garage, he saw that the animatronics were sitting in the driveway. He sighed and moved them into the garage one by one. Once he finished moving them all into the garage, he grabbed himself a bottle of water, and drank it before getting some dinner. His wife shuffled into the kitchen, tired.

"You're home late."

"Yes. Go back to sleep."

"Alright." His wife kissed him before going back to bed. He smiled and finished making his dinner. He ate his dinner quite quickly and got in the shower. In the middle of his shower, he heard a loud thud coming from the garage. He got out, got dressed, and went to see what that thud was and where it came from in the garage.

A paint can had been knocked off of it's shelf and a huge rat looked at him and ran off. He grabbed the paint can and put it back on the shelf before returning back inside. He went to bed soon after doing the dishes.

Scott awoke the next morning to a loud knocking on his front door. He grumbled and got up, sleepy, and opened the door.

"Scott, we are sorry for waking you up so early, but we just wanted to ask you something."

"hurm?"

"Well, you see, a giant robot fox has been going around scaring everyone. Nobody can go to school or to work while it is roaming and terrorizing us!"

"Then how did you get here?"

"I had to have my husband distract it while I came to tell you."

"Then do that so everyone can go to work and to school. Problem solved." He shut the door halfway before she poked her head in.

"I am sorry, but Scott, you need to do something. It won't be distracted long."

Scott sighed.

"Fine. Let me change before going out there."

"Thank you, Scott. You are a real hero."

"uh huh..." Scott shut the door and changed. He walked outside and walked up to Foxy.

"Foxy, what are you doing so early?" He sighed and deactivated him. He dragged Foxy back inside his garage, and walked back out.

"Thank you, Scott. Now everyone can go about their days."

"Mhm. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. You have been such a good boy, Scott. Go back to sleep. You deserve it."

"Thanks." He went back inside and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
